


Aftermath of War

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Battle, Fluff and Angst, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Pining, Protective Arthur, Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin has to reveal his Magic, for the good of Camelot, to keep Arthur alive. But Uther's still King, and how will he react to the news that his son's manservant has Magic?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 662





	1. Battle

War had brought Camelot together. People flocked to aid the blacksmiths in making weapons, the tailors worked hard on making clothing for the Knights to wear to battle. Food was stocked and stored in case of a siege, the houses boarded up and torches being placed every short distance. The Castle was bustling with activity, Uther himself ordering the horses and carts to be stocked up and taken to the battlefield.

Merlin found himself in Lady Morgana’s Chambers, watching as she braided her hair, ready for the moment where she’d reveal herself. The Warlock had listened to her plan a hundred times, listened to Morgana shout and scream and cry over the fact that she would need to show her half-brother that she had Magic, that she could help defend Camelot against the Saxon army.

He’d never felt more like a coward. Here he was, watching as his friends readied for battle, while he hid in the position of Arthur’s manservant. Lancelot had told him it wasn’t the right time to reveal himself, not with Uther still King, but Merlin was wondering what would be left to protect if he didn’t use Magic.

Arthur was going to lead his men into battle, and Merlin would have to watch. Morgause and King Lot would be a challenging duo, combined with the new army, and Merlin knew they would win. There was no way for them to lose, and so Merlin knew he had to do something.

He could go as Dragoon. He thought about it now, watching as Morgana finished her braid and reached for her sword. Guinevere had begged her not to go, cried herself hoarse as she pleaded with Morgana to keep her secret.

In the end, Morgana had decided that her life was not worth as much as those that would die if she didn’t fight. She was brave, revealing her gift in a place where it was punished by burning, and Merlin wished he had her courage.

‘You should go and say goodbye to Arthur.’ Morgana advised, knowing that Merlin was fretting over those words.

He’d always hid in the shadows, protecting Arthur when the Prince needed his guidance. It didn’t matter that he was a servant, Arthur had respected him, and now he was going to lose all of that because he had tried to change Destiny.

The door swung open, and Merlin was greeted with the sight of the Prince of Camelot, slumped at the desk with his head resting on the backs of his knuckles. Merlin froze for a moment, struck with the sudden thought that this might be the last time he saw Arthur, if he didn’t do something drastic.

‘If you wanted to stare, there’s a painting of me in the library.’ Arthur’s teasing wasn’t heartfelt, he barely put any effort into it. Still, Merlin blushed at being caught out, shut the door behind him and moved towards the fire.

‘Tomorrow’s the day.’ The Warlock didn’t respond, although he glanced back at the Prince.

‘Merlin, I know I shouldn’t say this, but if I don’t…’

‘You’ll be fine.’ Merlin cut in, realising that it genuinely was that simple. If it came down to it, Merlin would always choose Arthur’s life over his own.

‘It’s a big army, Merlin.’ Arthur’s lips quirked into a smile, the one that was used when Merlin was being an idiot. He was comforted by it, made his way to the table and perched on it. Usually, that would earn him a slap or shove, but Arthur allowed it today.

‘And you’re the best swordsman in Albion.’ Praise to add to his big head, Merlin thought, watching the way the Prince studied him.

‘I never did figure you out.’ His hand dropped to the table, fingers strumming over the wooden surface, the low light gleaming from the cygnet ring on his finger.

‘You’ll have plenty of time to do so.’ Merlin lied, before he decided to go about his jobs.

Would this be the last time he had the honour of being in Arthur’s Chambers? He stacked the clothing, turned down the bed and tidied up the desk a little, comfortable in the silence that fell between them.

‘You don’t have to come tomorrow.’ Merlin had heard those words quite a few times, and not just from Arthur. Even Uther had pointed out that a servant didn’t need to risk his life for a Prince on a battlefield, that Merlin could remain in the Castle and wait to see who the victor would be.

‘You’d probably put your boots on the wrong feet.’ He cheerfully replied, not needing to tell Arthur that he’d never leave. The Prince knew that, just as the rest of the Castle did.

‘I want you to have something.’ Merlin halted, almost tripping over his own feet as he spun, found Arthur’s eyes firmly on his. The Prince rose, looking far older than he was, moving towards Merlin with a purpose that frightened the Warlock.

His hand was snatched up, fingers uncurled and something warm placed into his palm.

It was a brooch, and only when Merlin turned it over in his hand did he realise whose emblem was carved into the jewellery.

‘Arthur…’

‘Don’t. I want you to have it.’ The Prince didn’t have much from his Mother, and Merlin knew this was one of his most prized possessions. The Warlock waited for a moment, before he slowly nodded, pocketing it safely away.

‘You’re going to come back.’ Merlin promised him, realising that there was very little space between the two of them. Arthur laughed briefly, a hollow sound that echoed in the empty room, before clapping him on the shoulder.

‘Sometimes you’re awfully wise, Merlin. Other times,’

‘I’m incredibly stupid?’ He joked, watching Arthur’s eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiled.

‘Yeah, that works.’

**

The night before battle, Merlin didn’t sleep. Gaius tried to prompt him to eat, but the thought of food made him far too nauseous. Instead, the Warlock recounted each spell he had learned, practiced the words he’d speak over and over until he finally decided that he was ready for morning to come.

It was still a shock when the sun rose, when the Knights of Camelot gathered in the courtyard. He found Arthur surrounded by the Knights of the Round Table, with Gwen and Morgana, and Merlin was quick to join them.

‘You can’t come.’ Uther had been quite clear on the fact that Morgana was to remain in Camelot, but she’d ignored him, as usual.

By the time they’d reached the battlefield, Merlin had decided that he would have to reveal himself before Morgana did, to make sure she was safe. They had the higher ground, the Knights of Camelot spreading out over the ridge and staring down to the unmoveable force of the Saxon army.

‘See you on the other side, mate.’ Gwaine clapped him on the shoulder, before stepping away from the tent where he was supposed to stay.

Arthur was the last to leave, and as he did, he settled for a smile.

‘You’re the worst manservant I’ve ever had.’ He offered out, and Merlin grinned, even if his heart splintered.

‘You’re still an insufferable prat.’

When the tent emptied, when it was just him, Morgana and Gwen, the Warlock knew his time had come.

‘I need to say something.’ Merlin cut in, before Morgana could leave the tent to show her gift.

‘Merlin?’ Gwen questioned, looking tired and scared, but nonetheless the same Gwen that he trusted and loved.

‘I want you to forgive me, Morgana.’

‘Forgive you?’ The Witch questioned, realising what he was going to do a moment too late.

His Magic shot out before she could ever hope to defend herself, knocking her unconscious in one successful bolt. Gwen gasped, rushed to the woman’s side as she crumpled, and Merlin had just enough time to see the understanding dawn on her face before he left the tent.

The last chance to negotiate, Arthur readying himself to walk down onto the battlefield, to greet King Lot and the High Priestess that faced him.

Merlin swerved through the ranks, pushing aside men far above his station, finally reaching the Round Table Knights and the Royalty of Camelot.

‘Merlin, what on earth…’

‘What’s the boy doing…’

‘Let me come with you.’ He cut in, which usually would end up with him in the stocks. There was no way he could keep interrupting both the King and Prince of Camelot, but he did so now, knowing that there would be no other option.

‘Arthur, get your manservant under control.’ Uther hissed, which made Merlin’s mind up.

He’d wanted to walk by Arthur’s side, but he could tell that wasn’t going to happen, so he settled for doing the very next best thing.

‘Then you’ll have to trust me.’ And with that, Merlin scampered out of the lunge from Arthur, avoiding the Knights of Camelot and Gaius’s shout as he headed down the rocks towards the battlefield.

It wasn’t time yet, the sun hadn't quite reached midday, so no Knight could step foot on the space between the two armies.

Merlin wasn’t a Knight, so his approach towards the Saxons went unobjected, right until he faced Morgause and King Lot.

‘Come to join the victors?’ King Lot looked amused, whereas Morgause was wary of his advance. The Warlock ignored her for now, knowing that he’d have to convince her later.

‘Half of your army is made of enslaved sorcerers or Druids. I’ve come to inform you that they won’t attack Camelot.’ Laughter came from the front ranks, but beyond that, Merlin could feel the curiosity from others. The Druids would recognise him, even if the sorcerers didn’t.

_‘Emrys.’_

He could hear them, which meant that his plan might actually work.

‘Run back to your Prince, boy, before I cut you down where…’ Merlin let his eyes turn gold, focused on keeping his breathing steady as he let his Magic creep out across the field in front.

‘Emrys.’ One word from Morgause, and she’d made a mistake.

Because King Lot knew who he was, who Emrys was, and now he was afraid. Within the ranks, murmurings had started, his name spreading like wildfire as the Warlock waited.

‘You know who I am. You also know that if you attack the Once and Future King, I will have no choice but to intervene.’ He let his words carry, echoing out over the people in front. He imagined Arthur’s confused face watching him, perhaps he’d even tried to follow. Uther would have stopped him, would be fully willing to let Merlin perish on the grounds between the two armies.

‘Uther is the Once and Future King?’ King Lot said with a laugh, before Morgause spoke.

‘No, but Arthur is.’ The High Priestess studied him for a moment, like she was trying to evaluate whether it was wise to challenge him.

‘This is ridiculous, kill the boy.’ His order was met with a blank stare, nobody raising their blades yet.

Somewhere, further back from the King than Merlin could see, a scuffle had started. Shouting picked up volume, the sound of chainmail and swords being drawn causing his attention to drift.

The army in front parted, Knights coming forward with their swords drawn, and for a moment, Merlin feared he’d have to defend himself.

He didn’t, because in the next moment, they dropped their blades. The Warlock watched in a mixture of shock and anticipation as they dropped down to one knee, the one at the front maintaining eye contact.

‘Emrys.’ His name was enough to inspire loyalty, but that was not enough. Infighting began, the King realising he was rapidly losing control of his army.

‘Lady Morgause, I ask you to think about what side you fight on.’ Merlin pleaded, while Lot shouted at his men to attack. Swords were drawn, shouts of anger passing as they got ready to charge.

Merlin prepared himself for the onslaught, only to watch in surprise as a wave of energy was thrown out towards the front ranks. Morgause’s eyes burned golden, but she nodded in his direction, and finally Merlin knew it was time.

He had been ready to fight her, if she would not change her loyalty. Instead, with her fighting by his side, the two of them turned to the army. Half of them were beginning to turn on each other, Druids and Sorcerers rising up and attacking those still loyal to King Lot.

Merlin, for his part, tried not to let his spells hit anyone that was on their side. His Magic acted on instinct, and he found all those words he’d stayed up to practice vanished from his mind as his gift acted without speech. The earth rumbled under them, fire breaking up the larges sections of the army while Merlin tried to control the wind to knock away those that tried to make a run for Camelot’s army.

Morgause was well-practiced, her spells far more accurate than his. But what he lacked in finesse, he made up for in raw power, hands stretching out to send a group of twenty flying backwards. He could almost forget that he was doing this in front of Camelot, with the adrenaline pumping through his blood, mingling with the Magic that he’d always been gifted.

In his pocket, the brooch that Arthur had gifted him burned hot, reminded him exactly who he was doing this for. Above, the sky darkened as thunder rumbled overhead, the mass of Knights around him making it difficult to see the end of the battlefield. Blood streaked over the floor, the smell of death overpowering, and the Warlock spun in circles as he tried to find an exit.

His Magic took over where his mind could not keep up, bringing down light from the sky and hitting the ground with enough force to scatter the men. Most went down instantly, others started to flee from the blue lightning that continued to pummel the earth, and finally the people began to clear.

He spotted Morgause, watching his newest form of attack with a placid expression, although her eyes showed shock. King Lot has vanished, and as another bolt of lightning lit the path back towards the high ground, he spotted the Lady Morgana rushing towards the field.

She looked just as terrifying as her half-sister, eyes golden as she used the spells that Merlin had taught her to throw back three soldiers.

It was carnage, a mess of bodies that Merlin decided he would remember till the day he died, but it had meant that Arthur was alive.

When the final bolt struck the earth, the clouds opened above them, rain beginning to fall over the field. The first drop hit his skin and sizzled, steam rising, before Merlin let his head tip back and felt the rain wash over.

Morgause and Morgana had found each other, were leaning together as they studied the battlefield. Merlin didn’t have the energy to stay up, let himself drop down to his knees as he let out a laugh.

Arthur was alive, Merlin had done it.

‘Merlin!’ The Warlock jumped at the sound of his name, shouted over the rain and the sound of the fleeing army.

Arthur was soaked to the bone, his cape stuck to his armour and his hair floppy, but there was no weapon in his hand. He came running, avoiding the fallen as he finally made it to where Merlin was kneeling, and the Warlock had just enough sense to smile.

‘M’happy to be yours.’ He blamed the lack of energy for forgetting the word “manservant” on the end, had just enough time to see Arthur’s complete look of shock, before he promptly toppled into the wet mud beneath him.


	2. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long my dudes, enjoy! :)

‘You stand accused of sorcery.’ Uther usually spoke those words with hate, with anger that spat out and made those in the room tremble in fear.

Today, he said it warily. It matched his expression, eyes focused on Merlin, who remained perfectly still as he kneeled on the stone floor. Well, not perfectly still, it was slightly uncomfortable to remain in such a position for a long time. Still, it was for a good cause, with the Throne Room packed with people that had come to witness Merlin’s trial.

It was rare that anybody got a trial with witnesses to sorcery, much less when the King himself had seen it.

Merlin missed Arthur. He looked to where the Prince would usually be, then to Morgana’s throne, but both were empty today. Confined to their Chambers, locked in because Uther refused to have them get in the way of the trial. Merlin had promised Morgana that he’d come to her after, and that was the only thing that stopped her using her Magic to break free.

‘How do you plead?’ It was an intriguing question, Merlin thought. Nobody would believe him if he lied, for obvious reasons. Tales of the Battle had spread quickly enough for Hunith to come to Camelot, where she was currently imprisoned alongside Arthur and Morgana.

The only thing that stopped Gaius from joining them was his promise to stay quiet.

The Knights of the Round Table had all had different fates. Gwaine and Lancelot were in the cells, with Guinevere, while Leon remained free. He had, however, been temporarily stripped of his rank of First Knight, for fear he’d try and break Merlin free.

The Warlock would never tell the King that Leon, Elyan and Percival had tried to break him out.

Morgause looked across to him, trusting whatever judgement he made in this situation. Like him, he was also in chains, kneeling down in plain clothing, nothing like the armour or finery she usually wore.

‘Guilty.’ Merlin calmly responded, keeping his sight locked on the King. There was nothing keeping him here, nor Morgause, they could break free if they needed to.

‘Why practice Magic in this Kingdom?’ Uther asked, sounding genuinely baffled. His fingers drummed on the edge of the throne, while those around him shifted uncomfortably at the question.

‘I didn’t, milord.’ Merlin answered, before looking to Morgause for her answer.

‘I wanted you dead.’ She stated calmly, amusing the Warlock to no end.

‘You say you didn’t practice Magic, but you clearly…’

‘I was born with it. As was Morgause.’ Silence among those in the Court, Uther’s eyes widening.

‘That’s impossible.’

‘It isn’t, and you know it. I was born with Magic, just as Morgause was, just as Nimueh…’

‘Do not TEST me boy!’ Uther snarled, so Merlin fell quiet once more.

‘The punishment for practicing sorcery is death.’ Outside, Merlin could hear the shouts and screams of Camelot’s people, those who had risen up when they’d seen him dragged back in chains. Merlin never thought his death would cause a riot, but it was quite amusing to think about.

‘The crime for my birth was death, your Highness.’ He pointed out, while Morgause smirked slightly. Clearly, she had no intention of going to the Pyre.

‘Why do you not use your,’ He waved his hand in the air, ‘Magic?’

‘I serve Arthur, and therefore I serve Camelot. You’re Camelot’s King.’ And Arthur’s father, Merlin thought to himself, but he decided that bit best be saved for later. Morgause sat back onto her heels, but the Guards didn’t dare correct her on the movement.

‘They say you’re a King of your people.’ Uther was back to that tone again, the one that implied he distrusted everybody in the room.

Merlin shrugged nonchalantly.

‘I didn’t ask for the title. The Druids gave it to me.’

‘Your name isn’t even Merlin.’ Finally, the King had remembered his name. Probably not the right time to bring that up, though.

‘My name is Merlin. It was the one my Mum gave me.’ He stated firmly, then winced. Reminding the King that his Mother was upstairs, and had knowingly harboured the King of the Druids… well, it wasn’t a good thing.

‘And how would the Druids react, if I killed their King?’ A murmur spread through Court, and Merlin heard Morgause hiss at the thought.

‘They probably wouldn’t be impressed, although I suppose they’d get over it.’ This was it, the moment that Merlin was waiting on.

This moment was where he pushed for his case.

‘They’d get over it?’

‘I’d tell them that you were blinded by your fear of Magic, that you killed me because you’re terrified that I might choose to bring Arthur to the throne, that he might not hate Magic as much as you.’ Uther didn’t get angry, surprisingly. He tilted his head to the side slightly, watched Merlin with an inscrutable expression.

‘You’d put my son on the throne to get your way?’

‘I’d see Arthur as King because it was what he was born to be. Whether or not he legalises Magic is none of my concern, it’s his choice. I’m only here to protect him, to be his friend.’

Arthur had been dragged away from him on Uther’s orders, and Merlin had been too weak to fight. He’d heard the Prince shouting for him, had tried to get away from the chains that were binding him to reach Arthur.

Arthur hadn't left him. He’d come for him, carried him of the battlefield and cradled him gently, called him an idiot. That was his friend, his Prince, and Merlin had faith that Arthur would be a brilliant King.

‘You did nothing but lie to him.’ Uther pointed out, and that stung. Merlin couldn’t hide his flinch, because it was the truth.

‘I never wanted to make him choose.’ Merlin shot back, daring the King to argue with that.

He didn’t.

‘Arthur will not be able to save you from the Pyre.’

‘He doesn’t need to.’ Morgause inputted, lips curling up at the corner as she stared at the King she hated. Morgause’s plan may have been to take Camelot’s crown for her own, but now, she was trusting him.

Merlin wasn’t going to let her down. He wasn’t going to let Morgana down.

‘Explain yourself.’ Uther’s tone hardened as he looked at Morgause, clearly she was in a worse position despite what he’d just told the King.

‘Don’t you know what Emrys means, Uther?’ She sneered, looking amused as the King turned to his advisors.

Eventually, eyes turned back to Merlin, and the Warlock shrugged.

‘It means immortal.’

**

‘Leave us.’ The first time those two words were spoken, nobody moved.

‘LEAVE US!’ Uther’s temper was notoriously dangerous, so this time, people obeyed. They scurried from the room, the Guards hesitantly abandoning the two sorcerers and leaving the room as well.

The doors had never sounded louder as they closed, leaving the three of them alone in the room.

‘What am I supposed to do with a Sorcerer who cannot be killed?’ Uther finally said, looking back up at him.

Merlin rose very slowly, giving the King time to see that he meant no threat by doing so. When he had finally gotten to his feet, he shrugged.

‘Let me go back to serving Arthur. It’s where I want to be, anyway.’

‘And the Sorceress?’ He jutted his chin towards Morgause, who stayed on her knees.

‘Allow her to live in the Castle with her sister, as she should.’

‘I cannot be seen to be a hypocrite. I cannot allow Magic within my walls, when it is outlawed!’ His voice rose at the end, a slight madness to his tone that Merlin found worrying. Even if he didn’t like Uther, it didn’t mean he wanted the man to die of stress. Especially not now, when it was just them in the room.

‘Then I suppose you know what has to happen.’ Merlin stated, before offering a hand to Morgause. She rose up, thanking him before they both looked to Uther. The chains that had bound them fell free with a simple spell, no need for words, his first step to a new Camelot.

‘I’ll be going to see Arthur now.’ He told the King, while Morgause smiled.

‘And I’ll be visiting my sister.’

‘If I order the Guards to stop you?’

‘As we pointed out, Emrys is immortal. If you’d like to test the theory…’ Morgause trailed off, gesturing to Merlin, who really didn’t want to have to prove that sentence. He would, though, if it meant he could reach Arthur.

‘Go.’ One word, and it sounded so… defeated. Uther had noticeably slumped in his throne, looking lost to the world, while Morgause bowed her head. She walked away from the throne confidently, not pausing as she used Magic to throw the doors open.

Merlin did pause. He looked back to Uther, who was staring off into the distance.

‘For what it’s worth, I truly am sorry for what happened to the Queen.’

Uther could do nothing but watch him go, Merlin politely thanking both the Guards at the door as he left.

**

Merlin opened the doors, then grinned at the sight.

Leon had been efficient in getting the others out of the Dungeons, Arthur’s Chambers filled with his friends and family. No doubt they were filling them in on what happened, Gaius comforting his Mum while Morgana and Gwen held each other.

Arthur was Merlin’s main focus as he stepped into the room, a silence falling as heads snapped to him.

‘Who died?’ He joked, while Morgause brushed past him to get to Morgana.

Arthur, shockingly, was the one that broached the distance between them. Merlin hurried to meet him halfway, although he did jump slightly when the Prince pulled him in for a hug. Arms wrapped around him just as they had on that field, a hand on the back of his head that held him close.

Then, when Arthur had pulled back, the Prince clipped him around the ear.

‘What in all of Albion were you thinking?!’ He demanded, and Merlin froze.

‘I… I was going to tell you, eventually, I…’ Arthur cut him off with a raised eyebrow, the Warlock slowly falling silent.

‘I meant allowing yourself to be brought back in chains! Hang on, what happened with my Father?’ Oh, right. Merlin wasn’t used to all the attention being on him, not with the big crowd of people in the room, and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

‘I told him I was going to continue being your manservant.’ Gwaine burst out laughing, the Knights all looked amused, even Leon. Lancelot had a slight tint of concern, whereas Gwen was hiccupping with a mixture of laughter and tears, Morgana soothing her while Morgause watched over the both of them.

Gaius opted for his usual judgemental look, which his Mum copied, the two of them clearly siblings.

Arthur’s mouth opened, then shut.

‘You’re an awful manservant.’ The Prince finally said, which Merlin responded to with his biggest grin.

‘I’m sure I’ll have plenty of time to improve, Sire.’ The sing-songed tone had those who had survived his first quip laughing, even Arthur had to chuckle. He was pulled into a headlock jokingly, hair ruffled while Merlin tried to control the way his heart skipped at the easy familiarity between them.

**

Once things had settled, and Arthur was the only one in his Chambers, Merlin cautiously broached the subject that hung between them.

‘Are you upset I hid my Magic from you?’ Arthur looked up from where he was seated at the desk, frowning when he caught sight of Merlin pouring yet another bucket of water into the bath.

To say the other servants had been shocked when he requested bathwater would be an understatement. All of Camelot had watched him with wide eyes, hushed murmurs. It didn’t help that Uther had been crossing the Castle courtyard as Merlin did, the Warlock bowing his head in respect while Uther looked at him as if he were mad.

‘You truly are an idiot.’ Arthur stated bluntly.

‘Oi! I’m not an… wait, what did I do?’

‘First thing in the morning, you use Magic to keep my breakfast warm. Then you’ll use it again when you trip over my boots that I’ve left from training. Heating the bathwater, lighting the fire in the evening, making the bed when you can’t get the sheets to stay in place. Occasionally, you’ll even use it to steal objects from me, which I presume you take because you need them on one of your many Tavern trips.’

Merlin’s mouth opened, any denials falling quiet as the Prince rose up. He looked rather handsome, dressed in nothing but his breeches and a loose shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbow. There was a blotch of ink on his arm, a slight smudge from where he’d been writing, all things that Merlin focused on rather than the expressive eyes that came to be just inches from him.

‘You’re really not that subtle, Merlin. Dragons, Wyverns and Fisher Kings.’ Merlin shuddered as a hand came to hesitantly reach for his chin, tilting it up until he had to meet Arthur’s gaze.

‘What I didn’t realise is how utterly suicidal you are with your Magic.’

‘Arthur…’

‘Don’t argue with me, Merlin. Not over this.’ His gaze flickered down to Merlin’s lips, which the Warlock immediately tried to protest, because there was no way the Prince of Camelot should ever be doing this, but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

‘Say no, and we can pretend this never happened. Go back to our usual bickering.’ His tone was teasing, very much the entitled Prince that Merlin loved with everything he had.

‘What if I want to say yes?’ He croaked out, watched the smirk that he received in answer.

‘Then do what you usually do. Be more than a servant.’

And with those words, Merlin decided to do just as he asked. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, Idk where this came from. Rip


End file.
